1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an apparatus for air pressure overall, or distributed massage, especially for making use of air pressure to fill user's tight massage clothes or trousers. After the setting pressure imposed on the human body reaches at the setting time, the air will escape for seconds and then fill again automatically. Thus the air repeatedly pressures and relaxes the human body again and again to have overall massage effect.
2. Prior Art
Presently, use of massage devices in the market can be divided into several types as a whole. One is a gravity type, which takes advantage of the gravity of the human body. Two feet step on the massage plates or the slippers covered with different sizes of convexities to massage the acupuncture points of the feet's bottom. However, only the bottom of the feet can be massaged, and it is operated by human force completely. The other is a dynamically continuously shocking type, which uses a motor to drive a shaft to go up and down continuously making shock against the bottom of the feet. Although it can be operated by dynamic, only the bottom of the feet has massage effect. Another is a vibration type. No matter what kind of the dynamic types it is to generate vibration, for example, the eccentric, electromagnetic type or supersonic waves, the operation can be by use of the manual massage or a massage chair. Although the former can massage every part of the human body by turns (In fact, some parts are difficult for the user to reach to massage.), it is still partially taking turns and can not massage the large or whole part of the body at the same time, which may influence massage effect. The latter is also a partial massage over the contacting position of the body and the massage chair.